shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MugiwaraDa2nd
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Britham D. Ryonel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 23:00, March 23, 2011 Yo! Nice to have you here and enjoy your time here!FoolishMortalFOOL 03:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and I will check out your character but my character might not the most popular.It does have the most page views because it's the most edited page on this wiki.FoolishMortalFOOL 01:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) hey check my chapter for my character.Chapter 19 and Chapter 20. Hope you like it i really need u to check it out.thx!Awesome! 21:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Feedback Yo! I would really appreciate it if you looked at my character and gave me a comment to tell me what you think :) i would really love for your feedback Cheers dude! :) 1NF3RNO 21:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Subarashii story chapter 21 is out.Hope u like itAwesome! 05:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) chapter 22 is out. chapter 22 is out.Awesome! 21:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Layouts Message sent through bot,so if you are a staff member,please bear me as I did not find a way to exclude you.Thanks. Click "Add a page" and you see something called"Pirate crew",click it and enter the page name and "add page". You'll be taken to another page,save/preview it:You'll see the default layout ...just fill 'em out. If you like the idea,tell me and I'll create 'em for "Pirate","Ship","Location",etc. If you dont like it,do tell me and I'll try to improve it. Another thing:Mark the page for deletion if you've created it for a test:) Thanks:)--Roranoa...... 11:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ship of FOOLS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! WE HAVE CAKE!!!! The cake is a lie!!!!! Bitch!! The Marine Election is over but too many users applied for the position of admiral! Plese vote for the user who you think can improve this SOF wiki for users like you!!! and help you along the way!!! CLICK THIS PHRASE!!! Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] Omocha Omocha no Mi Hey there Mugiwara, I'm not sure if you'll notice this or even respond, but I figured it was worth a try. You see, I was hoping for a DF power for one of my characters that's similar to your Omocha Omocha no Mi, and know you haven't been on the wiki in years. So, if it's OK with you, would it be possible for me to have the Omocha Omocha no Mi? Though I realize this would mean leaving its current user Devil Fruit-less. <_< Anyway, I hope to hear from you and see what your answer is. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and it was nice getting to meet you. If things don't work out as planned, I'll just resort to being resourceful. ...Somehow. >_< Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:57, December 3, 2013 (UTC)